


Among The Treetops

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Peaceful, Tallest Tree In The World, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: All was quiet.The trees swayed in a light breeze, soothing creaks filling the air. Bugs chirped and buzzed, singing the natural song of nature. The Redwoods seemed open and tight all at once, gaping and closed, freeing but ensnaring.Not silent, quiet.No one said anything, just stared at the tree that Cas had come to love. It was strong and steady, arching towards the sky like that was its purpose.Charlie slowly started circling the base, hands trailing over the powerful wood. Sam kept his head tilted back, face painted in a random ray of sunshine that managed to escape the cover of the trees. Cas just stared at the tree, peace settling into his chest.And Dean…Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand.





	Among The Treetops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/gifts).



> This is for Tenoko1, who is the very best human, who deserves peace and happiness, who has always been my favorite. 
> 
> Thank you for everything. 
> 
> -Your Biggest Fan

The tallest tree in the world lived among the Redwoods and had a name. Hyperion. It meant  _ “the high one”  _ in Greek, and it definitely lived up to its name at nearly 380 feet tall. 

 

Cas adored the tree, loved to stand at its base and tilt his head back to look towards its peak. Tall as it was, the treetop couldn't be seen properly, but it seemed one with the sky. 

 

He visited Hyperion often enough that his friends began to wonder where he was going. 

 

One day, he wanted to show them. 

 

“There is  _ no way  _ in hell I'm driving that far for anything but a case,” Dean stated flatly, eyebrows raised in an unimpressed fashion. 

 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes at his brother's lack of fun, “the Redwoods are beautiful,  _ and  _ it's only a few days trip.” 

 

“I think it would be a great idea,” Charlie spoke up, smiling at Cas. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said, meeting his eyes and saying one word that he knew would work, “please?” 

 

Dean folded like an ill-stacked castle of cards, groaning as he stood up. “Fine,  _ fine.  _ Family vacation is it, then. Everyone go pack.” 

 

Cas smiled. 

 

* * *

 

Cas wasn't used to reaching the tree in the  _ human  _ way, but it wasn't a big deal to him. A hike on a beautiful day actually seemed nice. Sam and Charlie were excited, words stumbling over each other as they took to the trail. 

 

Dean, less so. 

 

“I have to hike too?” Dean grumbled, swatting at the bugs buzzing around him. “This is ridiculous.” 

 

Cas watched a bird take off from a branch, wings beating smoothly as it chirped its goodbye. Sam and Charlie walked up front, talking about seeing the tallest tree in the world with pure delight. Dean had called them  _ nerds,  _ but Cas thought even he had been interested by it. 

 

Dean smacked the side of his face, grimacing as he sidestepped an ant-bed. “Jesus, I should have stayed in the car.” 

 

“Oh, shut up,” Charlie called back, hair pulled back from her face, eyes shining and mouth tugging into a bright grin. “You complain too much, Dean. This is  _ fun,  _ remember?” 

 

Sam snorted and gave her a high-five when she held her hand up. Charlie just cackled, turning back to the front to resume her conversation. Dean, for his part, just made a face at her back and heaved a deep sigh. 

 

“I really appreciate you taking the time to do this with me,” Cas murmured, walking beside Dean and watching the long stretch of trees. 

 

Dean looked at him, eyes softening, and he knocked his shoulder into Cas’ lightly. “Ahh, it's no big thing, Cas. Besides,” he chuckled, crooking a smile, “I want to know what's so awesome about this tree that has you coming here so much.” 

 

“Aside from the walk and the bugs, isn't it nice to be outside among nature?” Cas asked, looking around peacefully. 

 

It truly was a beautiful sight. 

 

The trail was covered in dirt, bracketed by endless trees reaching for the sky. The sun peeked through the gaps between the trees, winking down from the blots of leaves above their heads. The trees themselves were made of twisted wood, the reddish tint to their brown making them look rustic rather than creepy, and green moss bathed many of them all the way down to their roots. 

 

Dean followed Cas’ gaze, eyes slowly scanning his surroundings, and he blinked in quick succession. Surprise took over his face, and he quietly said, “Yeah, it is nice.” 

 

“Hey!” Sam yelled, turning to look at them in excitement. “We are almost at Hyperion.” 

 

He looked happy, his long hair fluffy and his eyes soft with joy. Cas couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friend looking so delighted, seeming to hold child-like energy within himself. Charlie bounced on her toes impatiently, urging them to hurry up and join. 

 

“About time,” Dean muttered. 

 

Cas smiled. 

 

They had to leave the trail to reach Hyperion, but it was well worth the trek. As they walked farther into the woods, the air grew denser. Despite knowing that it was in the middle of the day, it suddenly seemed to be later in the evening. Dusk fell from the hand of closer trees, shadows making it cooler, true wilderness making it real. 

 

As they drew closer to Hyperion, Cas’ stomach swooped in anticipation. Something about the tree felt alive, felt ancient, felt…  _ special.  _ It held a peace within it's wood, and Cas’ never failed to be in awe of such a thing. 

 

“Wow,” Sam breathed, the word falling from his lips involuntarily. He stopped short of the tree, tilting his head back and trying to see the top. 

 

“Woah,” Charlie agreed with wide eyes, reaching out to touch the base of the tree. 

 

All was quiet. 

 

The trees swayed in a light breeze, soothing creaks filling the air. Bugs chirped and buzzed, singing the natural song of nature. The Redwoods seemed open and tight all at once, gaping and closed, freeing but ensnaring. 

 

Not silent,  _ quiet.  _

 

No one said anything, just stared at the tree that Cas had come to love. It was strong and steady, arching towards the sky like that was its purpose. 

 

Charlie slowly started circling the base, hands trailing over the powerful wood. Sam kept his head tilted back, face painted in a random ray of sunshine that managed to escape the cover of the trees. Cas just stared at the tree, peace settling into his chest. 

 

And Dean… 

 

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand. 

 

Cas blinked, turning to look at Dean in slight confusion. Dean was looking at the tree in utter devotion, like maybe it was the thing that would give him all the answers he needed. His look was adoring, loving, and Cas felt the happiness spring loose in his heart. 

 

“Do you ever fly to the top?” Dean asked softly. 

 

“No,” Cas replied just as gently. 

 

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes trailing down to their intertwined fingers. He didn't let go, didn't look afraid, and instead, his fingers tightened. Cas took a deep breath, trying not to suffocate from his own joy. Warmth blossomed through him, and he was sure that if he was ever to have a heaven, this moment would be it. 

 

“Do you want to?” Dean murmured. 

 

Cas casted his gaze to the highest point he could see. “I do, but I don't want to go alone.” 

 

“I'll go with you,” Dean said carefully. 

 

“Okay,” Cas whispered. 

 

Cas took flight and had them at the highest branch of the Hyperion in mere milliseconds. Dean released a string of curses, clinging to the thick trunk of the tree and clenching his eyes closed. Gently, Cas peeled him away and helped him settle on the branch. 

 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit, _ ” Dean repeated in a mantra, fingers digging into Cas’ arm as he leaned against him like a life-line. He'd yet to open his eyes. 

 

“You can open your eyes, Dean,” Cas told him. 

 

“Ah, no, nope… I'm good,” Dean wheezed, frozen and tense on the branch. “Thanks, though. I'm- I'm good.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas scolded lightly, fighting his amusement, “why did you agree to come up here if you were going to hate it?” 

 

Dean trembled against Cas, face screwed up in blatant fear. “It's really,  _ really  _ fucking high.” 

 

“Tallest tree in the world,” Cas agreed. 

 

If anything, Dean grew more tense. 

 

“Not helping,” he gritted out harshly. 

 

Cas reached over and ran a hand over Dean's cheek gently. “Hey, I promise I won't let you fall, okay? Do you trust me?” 

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Dean opened his eyes. He took in a shaky breath and stared at Cas, never looking from his face. Cas smiled at him in encouragement and after a few moments, Dean managed to relax slightly. 

 

“If I die,” Dean deadpanned, “I'll kill you.” 

 

“Mhm,” Cas hummed, not really paying attention. He was looking out at the view, and he motioned with his hand saying, “Dean, look.” 

 

Dean turned to do as he was told and sucked in a sharp breath. 

 

Cas understood why. The view was…  _ immaculate.  _ Rolling hills of treetops, endless stretch of blue skies, clouds peppering just above their heads. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. 

 

“Awesome,” Dean breathed out, eyes wide as he stared out in front of him. “This is like something out of a painting, Cas. I've never seen  _ anything  _ like this. It's… amazing.” 

 

“Worth the trip, yes?” Cas asked, never looking away from the scene before them. 

 

“Well worth it,” Dean admitted, still amazed. 

 

“When I come here, I'm reminded of my father,” Cas muttered. “It's not sad, it's… special. But more than that, I'm reminded why I fell in love with humanity in the first place.” 

 

Dean huffed a small breath. “Humanity? What's humanity have to do with this?” 

 

“This world was built for a reason,” Cas said, contentment sloshing comfortably in his bones. “This was built for a reason, for Humanity. I really enjoy it here, Dean. I'm at peace here.” 

 

Dean looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze downward towards where they'd left Charlie and Sam. Cas knew he couldn't see them, but he also knew that Dean was thinking of their happiness. Finally, Dean looked back to Cas, quirked a soft smile, and reached over to grab Cas’ hand again. 

 

Dean said, “I know what you mean.” 

 

And nothing was perfect. Everything was not alright with the world. There was always another war to be won. Something was always dragging everyone through the dirt. 

 

But… 

 

But Cas thought that this one moment made everything worth it. Everything  _ was  _ perfect, everything  _ was  _ alright with the world, the war  _ couldn't  _ touch them, and they  _ were  _ flying. 

 

Just for the enjoyment of this one moment, he would take everything the world threw at him, past and present, just for  _ this.  _

 

Cas smiled. 


End file.
